


16 July 2020

by danpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff
Summary: Harry and Severus celebrate 20 years together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	16 July 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Today is mine and my partner's anniversary, and since I'm feeling all sorts of warm and fuzzy things, I decided my boys could share my anniversary with me. Nothing special, just lots of LOVE.

The sun has not yet risen by the time Harry Potter wakes. This is a common occurrence. Harry yawns and stretches and checks the time before rolling over to drape an arm around his husband, nuzzling into his warm back. Severus is snoring quietly, so Harry closes his eyes and listens to the sound, content with one hand caressing the soft belly, the other playing with the soft black curls on his chest. 

The snores pause as Severus shifts, so Harry stills his movements. Only when the snoring picks up again, deeper and louder now, does he kiss his husband’s spine. Black hair tickles his nose and he wrinkles his face and shakes the hair off of him. Harry shifts even closer, but does not entwine their legs as he wants to, for fear of disturbing the man. 

It is nice, just this - just basking in the warmth, breathing him in, feeling his heartbeat, listening to him breathe (or snore, as it happens) - just knowing he is here, and safe, and resting. 

However much Harry enjoys his lazy morning ritual, he becomes too restless after a time. He slips out of bed and pads down the hall. He relieves himself, brushes his teeth, changes his clothes. He takes a walk down the road, stretching his muscles as he listens to bird songs and watches the sun rise. It is his favorite part of being an early riser, watching the sunrise - witnessing the start of a new day while others are still dreaming. 

Normally, when he returns to the cottage, he gets ready for work, but this Thursday is free. Every year he takes the day off, and while Severus always refuses, it is tradition what Harry does next. He kneels before the hearth and firecalls the shop, where Flora is preparing to open. The woman smiles at him knowingly when he says “I’m afraid Severus won’t be making it in today,” as if she hasn’t worked there long enough to expect this. 

“Oh, I do hope he’s feeling well,” Flora plays along. 

“I’ll be taking good care of him,” Harry promises with a wink. 

That settled, Harry strips out of his clothes and drops them on the floor by the door before slipping back into the bedroom. The snoring is softer now. When the bed dips beneath Harry’s weight, Severus rolls over in his sleep to tug him into his arms. Harry smiles into Severus’s chest and snuggles closer, entwining their legs as he wanted earlier. Severus noses at his wild hair and presses a kiss there, and Harry’s smile broadens. 

“Love you,” he whispers, unsure how awake his husband is. 

“I love you.” The voice is thick with sleep. 

Harry hums contentedly and kisses his chest. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Hmm.”

“Twenty years, you know?”

Twenty years since their first date. Sixteen years since their engagement. Fifteen years of marriage. Two full decades with this grouchy, gruff, graceful man. Two decades of fighting and lovemaking. Two decades to learn every nook and cranny of the body he presses against. Two decades to learn every mole and every scar, the scars he blindly traces now, all down Severus’s back. Some he cannot feel, though he knows they are there. Others he can feel rough and ridged beneath his fingertips. 

Two decades of love and safety. Two decades of teamwork and adventure and romance with this incredible man - the greatest man he has ever known. 

“I am aware, yes.” The tone manages to be sarcastic, though still rough and quiet. Harry laughs against his bare skin, then presses himself up for a kiss. A soft, lazy kiss that shoots warmth straight down to his toes, which he wiggles against Severus’s legs. 

Joy and gratitude flow over, out of his heart and into the kiss. Severus always overwhelms him - with irritation and fury and passion and love. Severus makes a noise in the back of his throat, waking more as he deepens the kiss. 

“Will you complain if I bring you breakfast in bed?” Harry asks. 

“Yes.”

“Mmm. Good. So we’ll eat in bed and you can complain. Then we can cuddle, and you can pretend not to like it. When you’re properly awake we can have our first sex of the day.”

“First?”

“Oh yes. I want loads today.”

“Alright.”

“I already told Flora you wouldn’t be in.”

“Naturally.”

“So we’ll spend all day in bed. You can read me stories. Oh, and then we can fight about the fact that I left my dirty clothes right outside.”

“You did what?”

“No, that fight’s for later. Then we’ll have makeup sex.”

“Harry, you know where the hamper is.”

“Then I guess I’ll fix us lunch and dinner at some point, which we can maybe migrate to the living room for, but only because I’d like couch sex.”

“Did you drop them on the floor? For us to trample all over?”

“Maybe even floor sex.”

“You’re nearly forty. This childish behavior -”

Harry shuts him up with a kiss and grips the back of his head firmly so that he can’t pull away. Severus grunts into his mouth, but relaxes after a time to kiss him back properly. Long fingers stroke through his hair, and trail down his spine. Harry shivers, because no matter how many times Severus touches him, it will never grow old. 

“Twenty years down, and at least twenty more to go,” he muses with a grin.

A quirked brow. “Oh? Would you like a divorce for your sixtieth birthday, then?”

“No, I only figure another twenty years of my clothes on the floor will send you into a murderous rampage.”

“You’re very optimistic.” Severus kisses his forehead, right over his scar. 

Harry snickers. “Only joking. We both know you’re stuck with me forever. Whether you like it or not.”

“Worst decision I’ve ever made,” Severus murmurs into his hair. And Harry chuckles and kisses his chest, because they both know he means _”best.”_


End file.
